


Jack Morrison Has Tourette's

by TarTarIcing



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humor, Parody, Tourette's Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TarTarIcing/pseuds/TarTarIcing
Summary: During a suppression mission, a medical mishap happens to Soldier 76. Watch the Overwatch team come to terms with it in a crass, yet lifelike manner. Post Recall.





	1. Another Day, Another Uprising

**Author's Note:**

> Although most of the material I base the story of off is heavily crass, I will be weaving in other moments. I am aware of what Tourette’s Syndrome actually is, and I hope to write it in a hopefully nice way.

_11:00 A.M., King’s Row_

A cloudless sky lights the pale and rusty ground that is the British city. However, the Overwatch team had no time to appreciate it.

There was civil unrest involving omnic extremists, and the Parliament called in the team as a riot squad. The current Prime Minister, Hershel Farage, has called a reversal of measurement DL-411. DL-411 designated killing an omnic and harvesting its parts as a felony. Were Farage’s party to gain enough votes, the killing of an omnic and harvesting its parts would be demoted to a misdemeanor. Omnics and omnic activists crowded around the Parliament, yelling, screaming, and chanting. Tracer looked over the window of the drop shop to see some of the signs. She nodded as one sign said, ‘ _Keep Omnic Autonomy!_ ’ and shook her head at ‘ _Built to Serve Only! Do Away With It!_ ’

To her and many other local Britons, DL-411 was called the Omnic Autonomy Law. She rubs her eyes, heavy from the late-night talks with Emily about the fears of the turnover. Emily was too against Farage’s decision.

“Oh, this is **brutal**! _Dios Mio_!” Sombra brayed, finger tracing along the Twitter feed and scrolling down. The hacker laughed raucously at the insensitive comments from both sides of the turnover.

“This isn’t funny Sombra!” Tracer gave a slight smack on the head, “Omnic lives are at stake here!”

“I know, but it’s one helluva debate!” Sombra rubbed the spot the other woman hit, “It’s going to be bad when we get down!”

“I’m not one for punishment, but lightening the consequence for omnic violence isn’t going help omnic-human relationships at all,” Zenyatta sighed. He was nestled in between Bastion and Orisa. Efi held a laptop computer to control Orisa’s vitals should the situation arise.

“So nostalgic,” Amelie cooed, scanning the rooftops.

“If you get poked, it’s your own fault,” Tracer growled. She started to poke Amelie.

“If you get hurt, it’s your own fault,” Widowmaker harrumphed. She poked Tracer back.

“Ladies, enough!” Soldier 76 piped up, “We’re almost at the drop zone so better get ready. Snipers and Bastion, you attend to rooftops! Symmetra, get ahead and set up your sentries. The rest of us split into four to cover all corners of the Parliament!” With their de facto leader’s order, the Overwatch team readied their weapons and looked out at the landing point. Winston was the pilot of the ship, connecting with Athena.

“Everyone, get ready to move, I’m landing!” Winston announced through the in-flight microphone. Eventually, the drop ship landed at a cyan landing zone, in a roof top a few clicks from the Parliament. Everyone moved out to their proper locations.

“Corner Alpha, ready!” Pharah yelled, Mercy trailing behind her.

“Corner Beta, ready!” Hanzo confirmed, being a lookout for McCree.

“Corner Charlie, READY!”  Reinhardt bellowed, hoisting up his barrier.

All of the sudden, the large flat screen blinked on, with the view of the Parliament inside. All of the representatives sat in their seats, looking towards Hershel Farage. An older woman next to him was looking down on the screen, counting the votes. She then looked up.

“With a count of fifty-seven to fifty, the reversal of measurement DL-411 has been approved. The killing of an omnic and harvesting it for its parts is now considered a misdemeanor and not a felony,” She announced.

A wave a quiet filled the air for a few seconds, then a tsunami of rioting followed. Omnics and omnic activists started to break into buildings and burn things. Omnic extremists mitigated the damage further, coming after those who supported Farage’s decision.

“CORNER DELTA, READY! SUPPRESSION IS KEY! GO, GO, GO!” Soldier 76 barked as everyone rushed forward to fight the omnic extremists and anyone else posing a violent threat. Lucio slid up the walls, moving innocent bystanders to a better place. Symmetra used her turrets to contain the hostile omnics. Reinhardt used his barrier as a riot shield.

Soldier 76 had his back to Reaper’s, both surrounded by the purple extremist omnics.

“Seems like they remember us,” Reaper groaned, “They turn their eyes at us the moment we walked in here.”

“Seems like yesterday when we had to suppress an omnic uprising,” Jack replied nostalgically over gun shots, “Like they never changed.”

“Don’t think we have either,” Reaper muttered to himself.

* * *

At corner Beta, Orisa was herding innocent omnics while shooting at the ones that fired lasers. She launched a gravitation charge towards them and destroyed them all in one hit, “Hard to believe I was one of them,” chuckling to herself. One exploded after, “Drat.”

“Do you know where Satya is?” Zenyatta asked, withdrawing an orb.

“She should be at an alley,” Orisa replied, “I don’t think there is nothing wrong with her.”

“She’s alone. This situation isn’t ideal for her.”

“Shouldn’t you be more worried about Genji?”

“I trust Genji to be a capable protector.”

Genji zipped by, screaming, “I need medical attention!” Zenyatta send an orb of healing his way and drifted off to the alley with the turrets.

Symmetra found herself backed into the wall of the alley. She was struggling to communicate with the others, but the eradicator bomb’s static was interfering with her technology. One hand was on the trigger of the photon gun while the other was fidgeting on a headset button. Sweat dripped to her brow upon the realization she had to reload. The photon was fading as she kept fidgeting with the button erratically. Her back had started to touch more of the wall as her legs started to lean against it.

‘ _Not now, not now, please not now_ ,’ She started stuttering as the eradicator bomb was approaching her. Her sentries were disabled for the sake of her dumb luck. Alarm bells were ringing in her head as she fidgeted more and squeezed the trigger for every last photon that will save her.

Then, no more. Her heart started pounding as she could see the bomb’s rivets and bolts. In a last-ditch effort, she dropped her photon gun and shoved an open fist in some hope that she could push it away. It was near detonating after all. She concluded she had a good life.

Then the bomb broke in front of her. Purple pieces of metal collapsed in front of her; her skin feeling the dissipating heat and electricity. She pinched herself and blinked. Was she alive?

No, Zenyatta appeared before her, radiating a warm glow. He took an orb into his hand.

Satya gasped, both in relief and in embarrassment, “How did you know?”

“Your sentries stopped working,” The omnic monk remarked, “You being alone made that situation worse. Come out and tell everyone.”

“I thank you, but don’t tell anyone.” Both walked out of the alley, with Satya setting up new sentries from higher vantage points.

* * *

At corner Alpha, Zarya was yelling through her headset, “EMP static from the eradicator bomb? Mei, set up an ice wall quick!”

Mei blocked another eradicator bomb by raising a wall of ice, “Ooooh, that’s very dangerous! We need to tell Soldier 76, I know his area has the biggest one.”

“I’ll pass that one on!” Zarya acknowledged, “Pharah, your justice is needed!”

* * *

At corner Delta, Torbjorn listened through his headset.

“ _EMP STATIC_?” The swede slammed his hands on his turret, “That’s a load of bull… And Morrison and Reyes are the closest to it! Reyes!”

“Torb…?” Reaper’s voice crackled, “You better make it quick. This chatter is…”

“The EMP static is messing with all of our devices! You have to take it out quick!” His voice cut out after.

“Damn it,” Reyes spat, “If Lucio were here, he’d make this job much easier.”

“What is it?” Jack interrogated, “Lucio is doing containment not assault.”

“Apparently something has changed, the eradicator bomb has EMP static all over it. Symmetra found it first and now everyone else dealt with it too. Don’t go too close to it.”

“What’s a little EMP static to me?” He shot some helix rockets at it and charged forward, “Go find the others. People have been evacuated and this last threat is on me!”

“Don’t play hero, Jack! If you get shocked, it’s your own fault!” Reaper scoffed as he phased out but not too far out. Jack kept shooting at the bomb, tunneling his vision into it.

“Angela, you better come here!” Reaper regained the ability to use his headset.

“I thought we’re meeting at the drop ship,” Mercy answered, confused.

“Change of plans, Jack decided to charge the bomb.”

Mercy gripped her staff and narrowed her eyes, “Don’t ruin this, Jack.” She flew in a huff.

While Jack was seeing the breakdown of the bomb. There was cracks everywhere and he could see the light coming through. He reloaded faster than he could back away.

“Jack, move!” Mercy flew in screaming, “Who knows what the EMP static could do you?”

“I got it Angela!” Soldier 76 reassured her, delivering the final shot to the bomb. The bomb broke and collapsed in front of him.

But an omnic slicer shot an electrical laser at the back of his neck. The leader dropped his gun and crumpled to the ground, limbs seizing as the electricity ran through his body. Mercy cried in horror, but was silenced as Reaper shot it. Soldier 76 kept seizing until the last traces of electricity were gone.

Mercy grabbed Jack’s headset and barked, “Everyone go to drop ship! Reaper and I will attend to Soldier 76. We will meet with you later!” Complaining and questioning followed in reply, “I will explain later.” She began to use her healing staff on him.

“Wouldn’t that be it?” Reaper asked incredulously, “We have plenty of time.”

“That’s the issue. There are issues my healing staff won’t fix. We need to get to a hospital for proper treatment. Proper treatment takes time.”

“Never knew that could happen.”

“Let’s head to the national hospital immediately.”


	2. Dreaded Diagnosis

Soldier 76 was checked into the national hospital while everyone else was retreating to Gibraltar. Luckily his basic physical and mental vitals were same as before so he was transferred for more in-depth treatment in Gibraltar. He spent most of it asleep or in a haze. He hated being like this, as he kept dreaming of the times he was first enrolled into the program decades ago.

The rest of the Overwatch team was situated in Gibraltar. Everyone was off into their own cliques.

Mercy was in the medical bay, watching over Jack. She looked over to him, gently smiling as she snoozed. Sitting in the chair, she observed how pale Jack’s skin was even after all those years. Scars covered his face and body and his bright blonde hair faded into a luminous white. The years were decent to him, she guesses. His eyes haven’t changed and neither did his voice. He began to toss and turn and muttered something incomprehensible.

“Jack, you’re in Gibraltar,” Mercy whispered soothingly, “It’s okay, you can wake up now.” He still lay asleep.

Reaper then emerged from the door, kicking it out, “I heard you told the Minister of Public Health to suck a lemon! That’s a great one!”

“Reyes!” Mercy admonished, “He’s trying to sleep!”

“FUCK!” Soldier 76 swore loudly, cocking his head into his shoulder, and sitting upward, now awake.

“Cool! You swore!” Reaper did a thumbs up.

“This is not good!” Mercy gasped, “I thought the national hospital did a brain scan.”

“They did,” Jack tried to reassure her, “It was only a few tests and a- FUCK! Just a PT scan. I’m still myself- SHIT!” He cocked his head to the other shoulder.

“That’s it, I’m calling an emergency meeting!”

* * *

Everyone was now huddled into the board room, whispering to each other.

“What is this for?” Genji asked to D.Va.

“I don’t know, I think it’s about Soldier 76,” D.Va whispered back.

“Can’t I just ditch this meeting, my WoW guild is really waiting on me,” Sombra complained.

“Good going with the priorities,” D.Va spat. Sombra stuck her tongue out. Mercy and Winston then appeared from the backboards and onto the stage. People went quiet as the projector screen slowly yet noisily descended from the ceiling. Winston connected the laptop to the podium and put Athena next to it. He then opened a slide show before closing a window.

“Is that Discovery Channel?” McCree grimaced.

“I loved watching it as a child growing up,” Hanzo replied, “Food for the brain.”

“Ewwwww…” McCree shuddered.

“Everyone, pay attention!” Mercy announced through the microphone and clapped her hands twice, “This is an emergency meeting!”

“Is Jack dead?” Reaper raised his hand.

“Very funny, Reaper. He’s not.”

“Is this about the beef?” Zarya raised hers, “I can’t take this lean beef anymore!”

“That’s another issue. The issue we are facing today is that we are going to learn about a thing called Tourette’s Syndrome. Winston if you will?” Winston clicked the slideshow, revealing a large piece of word art saying, ‘ _Tourette’s and You’_.

“Tourette’s Syndrome is a mental condition that has gained notoriety over the years. More common in men than in women, it’s a deep problem in the nervous system. It’s symptoms are often repetitive in the form of movements and sounds called tics.” Winston clicked to advance the slide.

McCree began to snore as his head rested on Hanzo’s shoulder, “Pay attention!” The archer sharply reminded. The cowboy shook himself awake and kindly nodded to thank him.

“Tics can be movements such as blinking, shrugging, making a certain face, or jerking a limb. A sound tic can be swearing, shouting, grunting, coughing, clearing the throat, or repeating what someone has said. Because it’s a condition of the nervous system, the person cannot control it. It can even be genetic. Yes, Mei?”

“Have you pinpointed where it has happened?”

“Yes, Mei. There are different parts of the brain responsible but even at this time we don’t know what exactly. Treatment is often minimal but therapy can limit tics.”

“Are we going to drug him?” Ana asked, “A shame if we have to.”

“No, we are not going to drug him. It’s a shame that you won’t let me fix your eye.”

“I retract my statement,” Ana sat down, slightly ashamed.

“The heart of the matter is not only we all learned about a new medical condition, but this is a way for me to deliver some news. Soldier 76 has Tourette’s Syndrome. He still is our leader and I demand that you respect him. Actually, I am going to show a video demonstrating the condition.” Winston opened a video file.

The man in the video was obese, sitting in a recliner, and yelling swear words. He was stringing the swear words along with creative insults and things were thrown at him. The audience started giggling.

“If that’s what 76 will be, this team might as well be a comedy club!” Lucio laughed.

“Jolly Rodger’s Donut Shop, that’s some good material right there,” Tracer was struggling not to laugh.

“He sounds like a couple of streamers I know,” D.Va commented.

“What a classic film!” Sombra wiped her eyes.

“Okay, this video is an exaggeration but the messages hold true,” Mercy stopped the video in disgust, “I want you to keep in mind even though the electricity has damaged his brain, he still is our leader. Jack, if you will.” Soldier 76 emerged from the backboards and waved at the audience.

“I am okay, I can fight like usual and I won’t stop fighting- SHIT!” Soldier 76 cocked his head back and dropped the microphone, “Sorry- FUCK!” Everyone gasped, “To make this less awkward, I announce this meeting complete. Have a good day- ASS!” People scattered in complete awkwardness as Mercy buried her head in her hands, crying.

Mei ran up to Mercy in her office, patting her shoulder, “Angela you did your best. Don’t feel bad.”

“That was not my best!” Mercy disagreed between sobs, “My best was if I operated on his brain. I should have challenged the hospital.”

“The brain is a fragile and complicated thing. I don’t think you could cure his Tourette’s that way.”

“I could’ve extracted the electricity!”

“You’d risk shock. I know omnic shockings last longer and are more conductive,” Mei sat down and hugged Mercy, “He looks fine save the Tourette’s. I’m sure we can trust his word and move on like usual.”

“I hope so.”


	3. Jack Morrison Loves Total

_5:00 A.M., Watchpoint Gibraltar_

* * *

 

Today was the day everyone was dreading. Everyone got up from their beds and changed into their training uniforms at the sound of the alarm.

Today was the start of conditioning, the most rigorous time of the year. People like Reinhardt and Tracer were excitedly jumping in their clothes. Others, like Genji and Junkrat, weren’t so happy and wanted to snooze instead. Hanzo and Roadhog pulled them out in defiance.

The team, save Soldier 76, gathered around the outside of the watchpoint, observing the sea. Mei wiped her eyes and glasses, saying, “I really don’t want to do this.”

“Me too, I’d rather sleep,” D.Va agreed.

“It’s too early for this shit,” Lucio swore under his breath.

Others started to mutter disinterestedly.

Soldier 76 blasted orders from the intercom, “Okay, Overwatch. The time for conditioning is now. Right now we are going to run laps around the perimeter of the watchpoint until everyone has fifteen kilometers under their belts. I want everyone to put their hundred percent because the world expects us in peak physical condition. When I say go, you will all go. Is that clear?” Everyone made a collective groan.

“Why isn’t he here with the rest of us?” Pharah complained.

“He thinks he’ll bring everyone down with his Tourette’s,” Ana explained, “So he elected to train by himself.”

“That won’t fly where I came from.”

“If you don’t like here, why don’t you come back there?” Pharah crossed her arms and gave a harrumph, offended.

“Ready, GO!” The leader yelled. The team started in a sprint, able to last a few laps. Lucio and Tracer were straggling for first while the rest formed a cluster. The omnics ran somewhat behind.

* * *

 

“The benefits of exercise are lost on me, but it’s nice to take a stroll outside,” Zenyatta commented, confused, “I’m baffled as to why us omnics are subject to this. Anyway, where is Efi, Orisa?”

Orisa was galloping next to him, “Efi is in school at Numbani.” Bastion beeped in confusion, wheeling in tank form.

“Efi likes going to school,” Orisa continued, “She says the food and people are much better over there. We should talk to Soldier 76 about this though.”

Roadhog was slowly jogging behind, with Junkrat hobbling to him.

“Fifteen kilos! Fifteen? This is cruel!” Junkrat gasped for air.

“Shut up,” Roadhog groaned. Unfortunately, Orisa’s leg hit a rock, causing her to trip forward and almost flip, “Ha. Ha.” He laughed. Junkrat stopped and giggled.

“Not. Funny,” Zenyatta threw an orb at both Junkrat and Roadhog and then helped Orisa up. After Orisa was realigned, both saw the Australians falling down a hill, screaming on each impact.

“This is the worst pain imaginable!” Junkrat screamed. He then landed on a rock with his groin, and then with his head, and then with his hand. His screaming only got louder until he went headfirst into the ocean. Roadhog was only growling as he rolled down the hill and landed on Junkrat.

Zenyatta shrugged his shoulders and threw a healing orb to the skinnier Australian. The omnics moved on.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Lucio, Tracer, and the main cluster were halfway through the required distance.

“There will be no walking in this exercise!” Soldier 76 returned through the intercom.

“It’s because I’m black, isn’t it?” Lucio started to speed up while everyone behind him laughed.

“SHIT!” Soldier 76 went into a tic, “Very childish, Lucio, you’re doing an extra kilometer.” Everyone laughed at Lucio now, who started frowning. “FUCK!”

“Now you see why Jack had elected to train by himself, because his tics are going to distract others,” Ana added.

“Yes, mother,” Pharah sighed.

* * *

 

So everyone was able to fulfill their running quota, but most of them had to wait for Roadhog and Junkrat. Roadhog slowly but surely jogged around the perimeter. Junkrat on the other hand, moaned in pain and threw himself onto Bastion. Still in tank from, Bastion wheeled on until both were done. He reverted to his normal form and dropped the bomber on the ground.

However, training was far from over. There was calisthenics and weight lifting. Junkrat tried to lead the calisthenics but was only able to say ‘six’ and passed out briefly. Zarya tried to lead the weightlifting and a few people threw out their backs.

* * *

 

After Mercy treated those injured, the entire team spilled into the mess hall for breakfast. Reinhardt grabbed stacks of ham, bacon, and pancakes. Torbjorn grabbed some chicken and jam. Pharah and Mercy shared some waffles, but Ana decided to take some of their hash browns and then slept. The rest sat down to eat, smiling over their coffee, tea, and milk. Chatter filled the air.

The omnics sat down and drank their oil. Roadhog was trying to feed a still numb Junkrat some oatmeal.

“C’mon, come on,” He grumbled, pushing the spoon into his mouth. Junkrat moaned, only to take some of the oatmeal.

The door to the mess hall was slammed open, and to emerge from it was Soldier 76, sweating from his solo training. Roadhog felt his spoon slip. Bastion saw a ripple in his oil. The team turned their heads toward their leader.

“There isn’t much left, Jack,” Reaper pointed to the empty baskets.

“Why are you eating doughnuts?” Jack retorted.

“Because they remind me of home.”

“There’s Total,” Jack grabbed a bowl, poured the cereal in and then the milk.

“I don’t really like Total. Too bland.”

“DON’T TALK SHIT ABOUT TOTAL!” The leader roared, almost spilling his cereal upon sitting down.

“I’ll talk shit about Total as much as I want!” Reaper yelled back, “I hate raisins!”

“RAISINS ARE GOOD FOR YOU, BITCH!” He gulped down his cereal and chewed it quickly. The crowd went ‘Oooooh’.

“Raisins are disgusting!” The crowd did another ‘Ooooh’.

Jack drank the remaining milk and then threw some dry raisins at Reaper. Reaper jumped him and pinned him to the floor. The crowd went wild as both were wrestling and yelling obscenities at each other.

“Five dollars on Jack!” Reinhardt slammed some bills down.

“Seven on Reyes!” Torbjorn threw some bills into the pile.

“Two for Reaper,” Winston added more money. More men started betting and cheering as the women look at the spectacle in disgust. Widowmaker grimaced and excused herself to the bathroom. Tracer found out Emily was calling and dashed out to answer. Sombra started recording on her phone, laughing maniacally at everything going on.

The mess hall was in disarray as the radio tuned into “Monster Mash”.

* * *

 

Ana then woke up to see the chaos in front of her. She sighed at the sight of Morrison and Reyes fighting and whipped out her sniper rifle. She shot upwards but no one responded.

So she shot two sleep darts, one for each man. The mess hall went into silence as the radio cut out. Reaper was asleep on top of Soldier 76. Torbjorn picked Reaper up and let him sit against a soup silo.

“Thank you, Torbjorn,” Ana addressed, “Worry not, this is what happened decades ago. Morrison and Reyes are always cats and dogs, but I’m sure that’s nothing new to you now.”

Mercy ran over to Jack and let him rest with his back to the fridge, “I can’t believe I’m doing this, but I’m going to refer him to a therapist.”

“Good luck with that.”


	4. Ganymede

So conditioning season came and went, where everyone but the omnics exercised their way to their fittest. Then came marksmanship season, where everyone strived to improve their aim. Soldier 76 could participate more.

* * *

 

_12:00 P.M., Watchpoint Gibraltar, Shooting Range_

McCree, Jack, Hanzo, and Bastion had their turn at the range. A number of steel, labeled targets hung and stood in front of them. The walls were dark with blue neon grout highlighting them. A tiny window was behind all the targets, currently left open due to the hot weather. Bastion beeped meekly as he let the humans shoot first.

McCree was the first to go, whipping out his Peacemaker and pressing the button to make the targets move. Upon the starting beep, the cowboy shot quickly until he reloaded and shot again. He then smirked as he spun the pistol around his finger.

“Congratulations! You only missed one target!” Athena announced, showing the statistics of McCree’s shooting.

“…Drat,” McCree murmured to himself. He walked away, tagging Hanzo in.

“You’ll do better next time,” Hanzo patted McCree on the shoulder. The archer pushed his bangs away from his cheek, readied his bow and arrow, and then gave McCree the go-ahead to push the button. He split his arrows upon the beep, hitting multiple targets. He kept shooting and occasionally kept splitting his arrows. When the time was up, he relaxed his arms and put the arrows back into his quiver.

“Congratulations! You hit every target!” Athena analyzed Hanzo’s statistics.

“Nice job, partner,” McCree patted Hanzo’s shoulder, smiling.

“A mere product of hard work,” Hanzo replied dismissively.

“Give yourself some credit,” McCree winked, escorting him out of the shooting range.

“It’s my turn now, lovebirds,” Soldier 76 chuckled as he readied his gun. Just like the others, he started shooting upon the press of the button. Everything went well, even the helix rockets.

Until the program stopped running after a rocket hit a far target on the ceiling.

“Shit…” He whispered to himself, cocking his head back. He tried to limit his tics by keeping busy and removing himself from stressful situations. So far, it worked, but there were times where his emotions showed through his tics. Even then he tried to keep his tics as low key as possible.

“Markmanship program has ran into an error. Bird has been detected in the building,” Athena gave a warning message.

“What do you mean there’s a bird in building?” Jack tried to work his anger through, looking at the targets. There was nothing notable until…

A bright yellow bird with big black eyes perched on one of the targets.

If there’s one thing Soldier 76 hated, it was being interrupted. He channeled his rage and let himself go into another one and began shooting between tics, “HOLY SHIT! FUCK! DAMMIT!” The bird kept flying away from each of the shots.

“SHIT!” He missed again.

“SHIT!” He missed yet again.

“SHIT!” He missed a third time. The bird flew onto a closer perch to the soldier.

“Reading a message from Bastion Unit E54: That bird is my friend, Ganymede. You’re going to destroy the shooting range,” Athena read, receiving a transmission from Bastion. The robot made a few panicked beeps and nudged himself into a corner.

“I’M TOO PISSED TO GIVE A SHIT!” Soldier 76 kept shooting until Ganymede landed on his face, “Oh FUCK! Dammit!” He clumsily fell to the ground as he tried to get the bird off him. Ganymede kept hopping from body part to body part while Jack kept thrashing about. Shaking, Bastion started to transmit a video message to Mercy.

* * *

Mercy was in her office, keeping track of the team’s medications, until there was a popup from Athena.

“A message from Bastion Unit E54 to Angela,” Athena spoke, then transmitted a video of Jack swearing and thrashing on the ground while Ganymede flew and pecked at him.”

“For Christ’s sake,” Mercy let out an exasperated sigh and flew to the shooting range.

* * *

“This confirms that you need therapy!” Mercy called out to Jack. She walked towards him and let Ganymede perch on her finger, “What a pretty bird.” Ganymede hopped towards her neck and nuzzled it.

“He got into the building and interrupted my marksman ship exercise,” Jack corrected her.

“You didn’t have to shoot him,” Mercy admonished.

“I didn’t know who he was. Plus I can handle this condition myself. It’s not contagious and it doesn’t affect me as a soldier. I am alright, so don’t involve a therapist,” He sat down, breathing deeply and slowly.

“You’re in denial here. It’s obviously affecting you as a leader.”

“The Overwatch still respects me.”

“They do, but they’re starting to get scared.”

“Fear brings obedience.”

“Not a good way to think,” Mercy shook her head, “Like or not, I’m taking you to a therapist.” Jack growled and muttered to himself about how crazy it all is.

* * *

Jack sat down, arms crossed in a red lounger. He was in the therapist’s office, and that’s all he was aware of right now. The pills Mercy gave him were kicking in, as he didn’t feel as active as he did in the shooting range. The therapist was a grizzled old woman, an obvious naval veteran with a bulky figure in a navy dress and spectacles. Her name was Gertrude Jones, a former captain who was a psychologist to countless soldiers, judging by the letters on her desk and walls. Her diplomas and certificates faced the soldier too, encased in a metal frame.

“My name is Gertrude and I will be your therapist for today and hopefully not for a long time. My friend Angela Ziegler referred you to me because of your issues with Tourette’s Syndrome. May I have an introduction from you, sir?” She said, adjusting her spectacles.

“You can call me Soldier 76. I was boy from Indiana…”

“I was stationed there once. Continue.”

“I was a born soldier. I enlisted at eighteen and I doubt I have ever came back since. I made it through the soldier enhancement program and served in Overwatch.”

“Judging by your renewed involvement in Overwatch, you sound like many of the soldiers that have went through my doors. The ones that never really stop serving, or course,” Gertrude began to shuffle through the papers associated with his name, “This will give me a background on how I will work with your issues, but first I am going to ask about your Tourette’s Syndrome.”

“I try not to give it much mind. The more I swear, the more people bother me about it.”

“Have you thought they’re just concerned and trying to help you?”

“I know Angela worries about me the most. It’s a bit overbearing sometimes.”

“Hm. When did you first experience the tics?”

“I experienced them once I woke up from an electrical shock in London.”

“Any earlier experiences?”

“No.”

“Have you heard of this condition before you received the diagnosis?”

“No, but now that I think about it, my uncle most likely had it.”

“Could you describe his tics?”

“He coughed and swore. Unfortunately, rural Indiana was not open to mental health so he received no official care. He almost broke his truck because of a tic though. To be honest, that’s my worst fear: To risk a life because of a tic.”

“…Indeed. From what I could gather now is that you have not only have the condition through means of electrocution, but also there is a genetic component. Can you tell me how you cope with this?”

“I try to keep busy and keep myself out of stressful situations. My diet is okay and I’m active given my rank. I usually can keep a cool head but there are times where the tics break through.”

“…Very good to hear. Angela tells me to prescribe some medication for you. How does that make you feel?”

“I don’t like it and quite frankly, I’m ashamed I even have this condition.”

“There’s no shame in being here, Soldier 76. And there’s no shame to carry psychological scars of war, as it’s a price to serve our country. Any other questions?”

A rush of nervousness hit as Mercy’s pills wore off. He realized he was being deeply questioned and began sweating. His eyes locked onto the personal papers in Gertrude’s hands. He froze, looking at the decorated walls and then stopping at a photo of a young man in a ROTC uniform. This was a dangerous place but Gertrude probably kept her confidentiality. He sat up and pointed to the photo, nervously muttering, “Who-who-who’s the faggot with the tuba?”

“Soldier 76, that is highly disrespectful- “

“I am so sorry!” He clamped his hands over his mouth, “Shit!”

“It must be the Tourette’s talking, and I’m impressed with Angela. I didn’t expect her to drug you with Ativan.”

“You knew she gave me pills?”

“I know soldiers take Ativan before therapy sessions because like you, they’re nervous at the thought of them. Anyway that ‘faggot’ is my son. He currently attends a military college, but he’s working at a store right now, very far from one if you ask me.”

“A good soldier then, good on you.”

“I think we made good progress today for the hour you’ve been allotted. We should meet again next week, with the exception that Angela shouldn’t drug you beforehand. She might be a brilliant doctor but I have the last word on whether or not you need medication.”

“Have a good day, Gertrude,” Soldier 76 got up and shook her hand. He walked out of the door after.

* * *

_8:00 P.M., Watchpoint Gibraltar, Mess Hall_

“See I don’t help… or drugs.” Jack bragged to Mercy. They were having dinner at the mess hall, beef and noodles.

“LEAN BEEF? AGAIN!” Zarya screamed, flipping the table, “WHERE’S THE FATTIER BEEF?”

“My Ativan kept you from swearing until it wore off,” Mercy corrected, “While it seems like you have it together, I think it helps that you explore your condition.”

“The less drugs, the less worry,” Jack argued, “Also don’t drug me.”

“You were screaming and hitting the air! You can’t go to the therapist like that.”

“Ganymede kept pecking me, but speaking of exploring, I think we should all clean our rooms.” A collective groan from the entire Overwatch team was heard across the entire mess hall.


	5. The Joy Luck Firetruck Club

_3:00 P.M., Watchpoint Gibraltar, Dormitories_

* * *

 

By the order of Soldier 76, everyone was begrudgingly tasked into cleaning their rooms.

Except Lucio, who had a concert and fled. D.Va glared at the “Will be back!” sign and grumbled, “I wish I could use a concert as an excuse.” She stomped back at her room, sighing at the expanse that was her closet. Clothes and outfits littered everywhere amongst handbags and other goodies from her fans. Even at nineteen, cleaning her closet never got easier.

She started at the easiest part: throwing out her old, wrong sized, or out of style clothing and accessories out. Looking at the box Soldier 76 gave her and everyone else, she put the ugliest ones in first. She left the remaining on her bed and continued to comb through the rest of the storage bin that was her closet. A while later she debated which clothes were ugly and which were worth keeping.

* * *

Genji had an easier time. He threw out all of his trash with Zenyatta’s help and rearranged the essentials. And he had **_a lot_** of trash, to the point her needed multiple bags to fit it all. Zenyatta got the air freshener and sprayed it liberally, causing Genji to cough.

“This makes me wish I was fully a machine,” Genji hacked, inhaling the rose-scented air freshener.

“You don’t miss much,” Zenyatta replied, “Besides, you’re done now.” The monk opened the door, “You need to air this out. I am going now.” He floated out to the hall.

“Yosh!” Genji zipped out too. He decided to have a little fun, zipping in and out of people’s room’s without being noticed. Being successful so far, he decided to zip into McCree’s room.

“Hey Hanzo-nii-san! Hey McCree!” The ninja greeted them both. McCree sat on his bed watching a movie while Hanzo held a box, “What are you watching, McCree?”

“A cowboy movie,” McCree drawled, rapt with attention towards the screen, “You can join us.”

“No!” Hanzo cut in, “Jesse is absurdly slow already! Leave!” The archer pulled Genji up by the scruff of his neck and threw him out the door, “And don’t call me that again, it’s disgusting!” He closed and locked the door.

Genji got up and heard the muffled nagging from his older brother. At least the late lunch entrée was a beef bowl so he zipped to the mess hall.

* * *

D.Va laid on her bed, dazed at how much better organized her closet was. She had three boxes to give away but felt refreshed. Getting up, she closed the closet and out of curiosity looked under her bed. She spied a box of what looks like papers and pulled it out. Upon closer inspection, it was full of Japanese comics and posters. Hana pulled a comic out and attempted to read it.

The page contained two men in a romantic sensual act. She began giggling as she looked on.

“What’s going on?” A voice asked from a distance. Hana blushed and froze. “Hello?” Hana kept still. “Helloooo?” The voice came closer, until the source stepped into her room.

“Hi Mei.” Hana spluttered. She then shook her head to sanity, “You’re done already?”

“Well yeah, being a scientist keeps you organized,” Mei chuckled, softly shuffling to Hana, “What are you reading there?”

“You don’t wanna know,” Hana closed the comic and put it in the box.

“I’m curious as to what it is,” Mei said, “I’ve read many things in my life.”

“I don’t think you wanna read this.” She pushed the box away.

“Oh I think I do,” She pulled the box towards herself, looking at its contents, “It’s all in Japanese. Where did you get this from?”

“I did a tournament in Tokyo and got those as souvenirs. I can barely read them but the pictures are nice.” Mei picked up the comic Hana put away and shuffled through it.

“Oh my god!” Mei squealed.

“What is it?” Hana asked, mortified.

“I used to read these kinds of things in college!”

“ARE YOU SERIOUS?”

“No, really, I did! After you read scientific journals and textbooks all the time, these are a treat! Let me guide you through this comic!”

“You can read Japanese?” Her jaw dropped.

“I’ve had to learn for a few projects, so yeah,” Mei went back to beginning and read out the dialogue, sitting closely with Hana.

* * *

“Zenyatta, I don’t get this,” Symmetra sat cross-legged on her bed, “You saved me once and that’s enough.” She was just about done with her cleaning too, organizing everything into boxes and neat fully stacking them. Zenyatta just pushed a picture frame of Utopaea a tad.

“I like to help others, especially you,” The omnic monk commented, “I want to know you better.”  


“You didn’t have to go into my room and tilt my photos,” Symmetra stood up and tilted the picture frame back to its original position, “I appreciate it, but I need my own space.”

“You’re much like a lotus, needing its own space but still pursuing the sun,” Zenyatta cupped her cheek, “I feel like we can be something together.” The architect felt a strange gut feeling. It was one of revulsion out of being touched but it was one of intrigue as well. “You’re not pulling away, Satya.”

“I need to think,” She pulled the omnic’s hand away, “but I truly appreciate your efforts.” She walked out the door, “Have a good day, Zenyatta.” Zenyatta floated there, letting his orbs spin as he meditated upon a solution.

* * *

“Oh boy! Gay comics!” Tracer pulled out a comic from D.Va’s box, flipping through the pages.

“Got any memes in there?” Sombra inquired, sitting next to Tracer.

“You can check,” D.Va gave her a comic. The women now circled around the box of Japanese comics and posters, listening to Mei explain concepts common in them. They were giggling and talking about the comics, making jokes about whatever.

Symmetra heard it all and walked toward the room, wondering about the commotion. Below her were the other women reading comic books. Not wanting to think about her relationship with Zenyatta, she asked, “Room for one more?”

“Of course! Pick any comic!” D.Va pushed the box in her direction. The others greeted Symmetra as she sat down with a thick comic book. The atmosphere helped, at least.

“If we get the rest here, we can a women’s book or comic club!” Mei proposed. The other women nodded in agreement.

“Literary Memes for Common Queens?” Sombra suggested, “That’s my title.” Everyone else groaned except D.Va.

“How about Joy Luck Firetruck Club?” D.Va piped up.

“You know what, that’s kinda clever,” Mei agreed, “Since we have been initially reading explicit gay comics it fits.” The women chatted amongst themselves, nodding more in agreement.

“What’s this about a firetruck?” Genji zipped in. After looking at the comics, he felt nauseated, “Never mind.” He zipped in to the nearest bathroom.

“Ignore my brother. I apologize on his behalf,” Hanzo added, briefly stepping in and out.

* * *

Soldier 76 sat on his desk, looking onwards at his own box of unused knick-knacks. His cellphone rang, and so he picked up.

“Hello, Soldier 76,” Gertrude spoke.

“Wait, it’s not the next session yet. Why are you calling me?” Jack replied, confused.

“Well you see Soldier 76, or should I say, Jack Morrision-“

“Shit!” Jack softly swore and shrugged. He only continued to swear even more.

“Well mister Morrison, I decided to take a deeper look into your records. Given your actions against Overwatch and your presumably faked death and your slight PTSD from the soldier enhancement program, I have made the decision of prescribing you Ativan. I now know that your disdain for prescriptions comes from your experience with the soldier enhancement program, but this is for your own good. You are a dangerous but effective man, Morrison. You could go down a worse path with Tourette’s and the UN will punish you if you step out of line _one more time_. It’s a miracle the US has pardoned you, even.”

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! BOB SAGET!” Jack let out an inhuman scream, dropping his phone.

“See you next session, Jack. Remember you need to be off Ativan so I can evaluate you better,” Gertrude hung up.

“You heard the news from Gertrude,” Mercy suddenly appeared, “Take your Ativan.” Jack sprinted out the door, only for Mercy to follow.

“PIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSS!” Jack let another scream out, “PISSSSSSSSSSSS!” He ran down the halls, with Mercy still on his tail.

“Don’t be so stubborn Jack!” Mercy called out.

“Now this I have to see,” Ana emerged from her room, holding a box of China, “Oh no.” She felt Jack whizzed by, feeling the China shake, “Oh dear.” She heard a cup crack as Mercy boosted by.

Jack then slowed down to see the women clustered in D.Va’s room. Zarya had some Russian books while Widowmaker had some French ones. Pharah held a mathematics book in Arabic. D.Va awkwardly held her comic, where two naked men graced the page.

“DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICKS!” Jack pointed at the comic book and sprinted even faster.

“I declare this meeting of the Joy Luck Firetruck Club adjourned! Please join us, Angela!” Mei broke the ice and clapped her hands.

“As much as I want to, I can’t right now,” Mercy sighed, “Jack has been incredibly belligerent today.” She ran off.

* * *

After much chasing, she managed to tackle Jack, who was yelling ‘Bob Saget’ at a comedian who was a descendant of Bob Saget. Defeated, he swallowed the pill with the water from the fountain. Mercy made him sit as Reinhardt collected everyone’s boxes and put them in a donation and disposal bin.

Jack could hear the chatter. Some people thought his condition was funny. Some were mortified by it. Others weren’t so accepting and assumed it was an excuse to swear. Some were indifferent to it but felt there was a change in his leadership. He wondered what he did to deserve such a condition, one heavy with stigma and incredulity. He tried to believe that people still accepted him as a leader, but he knows in the Overwatch’s eyes there was a growing concern. It was much to take in, so he took a nap, leaning on the window sill.

* * *

_10:00 P.M., The Halls_

Reaper phased through the walls with a blanket hovering over him. He rematerialized to see Jack sleeping. He put the blanket down on him, thinking of happier times.


	6. On a Clear Day, I Can’t See The Payload

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to apologize for not updating as of late. I had to funnel all my energy into helping the family and searching for a job, so I couldn’t draw or write as much as I want to. Luckily, I have four possible jobs lined up so I don’t have to worry as much. Sorry if this wasn’t funny at all.

_3:00 P.M., Route 66_

* * *

 

Zooming into a dingy TV inside an empty shack, CNN blares laced with .jpeg artifacts. An omnic news reporter sits up, holding a stack of papers. He speaks, confidently.

“Breaking news, a group of Talon operatives have tracked down a shipment of chemical agents meant for the various military bases in the west coast. The once-celebrated then now-ostracized global team Overwatch has responded by escorting the payload. The US military in response has come to oversee the situation. Residents can hear the noise but casualties are unknown-“

The TV burst into flames afterward and exploded.

Soldier 76 was running around the outhouses, scanning for any Talon members. He crouched down behind one, listening for any footsteps. The other Overwatch members ran ahead, pushing the payload forward and creating choke points. The only ones remaining behind other than Soldier 76 were Reaper, Hanzo, and McCree.

“This current stretch is clear. You’re ready to do reconnaissance now, over,” Ana buzzed in, looking over the from the steppes.

“Rodger, Amari. Over,” Soldier 76 replied, signaling the other three to move on ahead. The four dashed beyond the payload. They then stopped at the entrance of the fire station, letting Reaper phase in.

Reaper floated through the rooms and saw something rather compromising: Not only where there multiple Talon soldiers, but there were loads of C4 scattered around the floor and the abandoned firetruck. He tried to mentally count the packs of C4 but got distracted by a pack with beady eyes and a high-pitched voice too shrill for comfort.

“You held me as a teenaged boy,” The C4 pack said and winked. Reaper shuddered and started to agree with McCree’s sentiment of the coffee tasting like boiled dirt. He phased back to the entrance before materializing to share the intel.

“Too many tangoes, and lots of C4,” Reaper shared, “We’re going to need everyone.” McCree gasped.

“I don’t think that’s all Talon if there’s that much C4,” McCree added, “Stealth may be a good option, but if it fails, we might as well go all in. The Deadlock Gang doesn’t play. Trust me, I know this.”

“No matter the alliances, we are still required to go in quiet to reduce any unnecessary damage,” Soldier 76 replied, “Follow me.” The three followed him, scattering to the walls.

Hanzo entered the first room, seeing three Talon lookouts. Putting away his bow, he took out a tanto and slit everyone’s throat one by one.

McCree entered the second room and put a silencer on his Peacemaker. He fired three shots, all of them headshots. Unfortunately, the bullets bounced off some shelves and he rolled forward to catch the falling objects. He caught a jar in one hand, a box in another, and then a book on his foot. Standing on his remaining leg, he tried to catch a vending machine with his face.

A crash resounded through the building.

“SHIT!” Soldier 76 cursed on instinct. Cocking his shoulder, he misaimed his helix rockets towards the wall instead of a lookout. The Talon soldiers turned to him and started advancing on him. All four ran out of the fire station, pushing the payload.

“What happened?” Genji asked Hanzo.

“We got caught,” Hanzo snorted, “We’re all going in!”

“Our position has been compromised!” Soldier 76 brayed in frustration, “Move out!” Alarmed, the tanks moved out first, providing barriers for the others to move. Zenyatta sneaked past the Talon guards and tossed a healing orb to Orisa.

Symmetra saw a Talon guard sneak up onto Zenyatta, and threw a photon shield at her. She then pushed Zenyatta to the wall.

“What’s this?” The omnic asked, cupping Symmetra’s face.

“I care,” Symmetra back-tracked, “There was a Talon behind you. I pushed you because she could kill you.”

“It’s brusque for an answer,” Zenyatta pushed her off gently, “But I can feel the intent.” They separated, with Symmetra creating sentries to hold the enemy back.

So a firefight erupted between the two parties…

* * *

 

The Talon squad was whittled down to around ten people, but some reason they dropped their weapons to the ground and raised their hands up.

“We surrender,” The Talon guard exclaimed, “Obviously you overpower us.” A cloud of ‘huh’s’ and ‘what’s’ swirled around the Overwatch. A chatter of confusion also rode the current. McCree and Soldier 76 were unaffected and groaned to themselves, but Jack started having tics, only quieted by the storm of confusion and chatter.

“Wait,” McCree called out, “Why are you doing this?”

“Simple,” The Talon guard answered, “You’re a world class operation.”

“So are you!” Soldier 76 broke out of his tics.

“Indeed, but we found some friends on the way,” The guard motioned to some of the remaining soldiers. They whipped their vests off to reveal plain cowboy clothes. McCree’s face snapped as if he entered his worst nightmare. “Yes, McCree, these are your old friends. Say hi to them!”

“You ally with the Deadlock Gang?” Reaper added in, “That makes you irredeemable miscreants.”

“Insulting us doesn’t make this negotiation easier. These are chemical agents after all.”

“What exactly do you want?” McCree’s curiosity peaked.

“How about we all agree to leave the payload alone? These chemical agents will hurt someone somehow if any of us got it.”

“Can we talk about amongst ourselves about it?”

“Sure. I’ll do the same.” The Talon stood there, apart from each other. The Overwatch gathered in a huddle. Junkrat thumbed the button on his detonator, looking suspiciously at the Talon.

“We are heavily compromised already,” Soldier 76 prefaced the discussion, “Do you think we’re going to negotiate with terrorists on stopping a payload?”

“They have a point strangely enough,” D.Va claimed, “This payload isn’t going to help anyone.”

“It’s true,” Jack agreed, “But think of this: The US rarely uses it. I rather have it in their hands because goodness knows how often the Talon and the Deadlock Gang use them.”

“I agree with Soldier 76,” McCree added, “The Deadlock Gang will use absolutely anything to get their way. Take it from a former member.”

“Well, since we’re compromised to the point of no return, we might as well go as far as possible. Destroy the payload, the Talon, and the Deadlock Gang all in one fell swoop,” Reaper commented, “The US may be angry at us, but this is a do or die situation.”

“I don’t feel right about any of the decisions discussed right now,” Zarya said, disappointed, “I’m going to the payload. It’s not right for it to be left alone like this. If they shoot us, we’ll hit back for sure.” She and many others went up to the payload.

“I get what she’s saying, but I’m going to keep my distance,” Reaper responded, “I’m glad you’re doing the same thing, Jack and Jesse. Glad you’re not half the miscreant I picked up.”

“Reaper, you’re the kind of cowboy that _really_ needs a beer,” McCree snapped back, “Besides, Junkrat hasn’t looked right since the beginning of this escort.” Junkrat sat back, sweating.

“Bombs determine all. Bombs determine all. Bombs determine all. Bombs determine all. Bombs determine all. Bombs determine all,” Junkrat chanted feverously, nervously looking at the pack of C4.

“Jack, aren’t you going to say something?” Reaper growled. Soldier 76 gazed on, then sighed.

“Alright,” Soldier 76 raised his voice, “I have my answer.”

“By the amount of people that went to the payload, I already know it.” The Talon guard smirked, and that answer is no-

He produced a detonator and swiftly pressed it.

* * *

 

_11:00 P.M., Gertrude’s Office_

Jack Morrison sat begrudgingly in the red chair. Gertrude had a look of mild disappointment.

“Morrison, that mission was a wreck not only by our country’s standards, but on the Overwatch’s standards as well,” Gertrude opened, “A million worth of damage to the payload, many injuries, and a few casualties. The news is on to you, Morrison. If this is the damage the Tourette’s begets, I am going to get the clearance to suspend Overwatch.”

“That mission was a relative success!” Jack talked back, “My tics only made me miss once and McCree was the one who made the most noise. Junkrat created a counter explosion just in time to protect not only us but to actually push the payload into safer transport. FUCK!” He went into a tic, “My conditions and my mistakes are mine, not those of Overwatch!”

“But something as volatile as Tourette’s can have a high cost, Morrison. Especially on a person like you. This isn’t like your youth where you can do all the damage you want and we’ll pay for it no if’s and’s or but’s. We have to be careful now.”

“Suspend me! Lift the pardon! Punish _me_!” Jack yelled, “Don’t push the cost onto them. They did what they could.”

“I’m only a psychologist, Jack,” Gertrude corrected, “I don’t make the rules. And before you go apeshit in my office given that you have no Ativan…” She produced a manila envelope and opened it, “I want you read these letters from Overwatch.”

“How did they even have the time to do that?” Jack sifted through the letters bewildered.

“Angela organized it. I guess that book club was a good front after all,” She chuckled.

“Perhaps.” Jack started reading them. He started with D.Va’s.

* * *

 

          _Dear Soldier 76,_

_I guess now is a good time as ever to express my appreciation of you being our leader. I know what it’s like to rebuild something from the ashes, and it’s not easy. I know I can be a bit childish and bratty, but I always try to keep in mind you’re older than most of us. To be honest, you’re like a father I would’ve needed when I was fighting on the East China Sea. This Tourette’s is puzzling to me, but I guess it’s another challenge to go through when you’re trying to rebuild Overwatch. Just… don’t burn yourself out._

_Love, D.Va_

* * *

 

Jack felt a modicum amount better. He then read a few more letters, next stopping at Mercy’s.

* * *

 

          _Dear Jack,_

_I know this Tourette’s Syndrome is very hard on you. And I know you don’t like it that I press so much about it. I only do that because I care about you and your health. You don’t have to face this alone. We all support you even though it may look like we don’t. I support you. Please don’t isolate yourself. We all worry about you and the professionals here are not here to hurt you. They’re there to help you, Jack. They only have your and the Overwatch’s well-being in mind._

_I know you have your fears and suspicions, but please, please, please cast them aside so you can cope if not heal better._

_Sincerely, Angela_

_PS: The mission was a success and you contributed to it. Don’t beat yourself up._

* * *

 

Jack wiped some tears from his eyes, and kept reading until he reached the last letter: Reaper’s.

* * *

 

          _Dear Jack,_

_You and I have a lot of history together. I guess fate brought us back together. I know there’s a lot of bitterness between us, but I can safely say this for sure: I don’t hate you. I don’t think I ever have. If there’s one thing I’ve admired about you, it’s your burning passion for justice. It’s one of the very things that kept Overwatch in existence other than your leadership. I actually don’t mind the Tourette’s at all. I think it’s another scar of war._

_But your condition and your burning passion is a dangerous cocktail. You’ve made some dumb moves with it and may have cost some lives._

_I don’t want another break down. I don’t want another falling out. I just want to make amends with you._

_Please for the love of god don’t burn yourself out… or burn the whole thing down._

_From, Gabe_

* * *

 

Jack started sobbing, burying his face into the chair cushion, facing away from Gertrude. Gertrude had a smile and even wiped a tear or two.

Then the door swung open, courtesy of McCree’s foot.

“Winston told me this. Due to a mental health measure, our suspension isn’t going to be dishonorable,” McCree clarified, “I made the most noise. I should be the one on the hook, not Soldier 76 here.”

“Indeed,” Gertrude agreed, “It’s a forced vacation and it will do a world of not only Soldier 76, but for all of you.”

“Seriously?” Jack wiped his eyes but started sobbing out of happiness. The rest of Overwatch filled in, saying, “We love you, Jack!”

“Ha-ha! I saw you cry!” Reaper chuckled. Jack playfully punched him in the shoulder and everyone laughed.


	7. Watchpoint Disneyland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s say the only Disneyland I know is the one in California, but I will be adding in features from the Florida location. Just assume the California location has upgraded to match its sister location because it’s the future.

The UN had reviewed the Overwatch’s performance at Route 66. While it was a technical success, the massive amounts of damage and collateral have indicated concern. From Gertrude’s psychological records, the UN deemed Jack Morrison not only situationally mentally unstable, but also a person of interest. However, due to the nature of his condition, they could only see Overwatch’s dip in performance from an effect from his mental health. Due to advances in mental health and the destigmatization of mental illnesses, the UN could only honorably suspend Overwatch for not only the safety of civilians but also for the safety of the team itself.

* * *

 

_12:00 P.M., Watchpoint Gibraltar_

By majority decision, the Overwatch team made the decision to go to Disneyland. Jack used the mental health funding to cover almost everyone while Mercy kept his Ativan. It was a hub of hustle and bustle in the dormitories, with everyone packing their belongings.

“Do you really need all those games?” Hanzo eyed Genji’s pack.

“Do you remember how long the lines were in Tokyo?” Genji countered, “We’d be bored to death if we didn’t have our phones and consoles.”

“Where the hell are your clothes?”

“The dragon ate it.” Hanzo facepalmed.

* * *

 

“Is Emily coming with us?” Winston asked Tracer, who was zipping around for any remaining toiletries.

“No,” Tracer sighed, disappointed, “Her payroll got screwed up in a hacking attempt so her PTO got screwed up by default.”

“Soldier 76 had enough money to cover her.”

“I know, but her work’s not the kindest when it comes to vacations.” Sombra awkwardly froze, thinking back to when she was trying to hack websites for “special references” and ended up hacking the wrong one due to similarity in names. She ran away in shame.

“Well a little fun is good for everyone, though.”

“Aren’t you coming, Winston?”

“No,” Winston sadly wiped his glasses, “I’m not permitted there.” He motioned to his armor, “Do I look like a normal therapy animal to you?”

“Oh,” Tracer scratched her head nervously.

“They started allowing cats in Korea and Japan though,” D.Va dropped in, “I think it’s because they’re considered therapy animals now.”

“I know they allow monkeys too,” Lucio added, “But then again the people who brought them in were all paraplegic.

“Those are a smaller species Lucio,” Winston sighed, “I am much too big to be of anyone’s help. I appreciate the efforts of trying to cheer me up, but the park still we see me as a danger.”

“I wish you could come,” D.Va sighed, “It wouldn’t be the same without you.”

“Don’t worry,” Winston reassured, “I have been personally invited by the Cincinnati Zoo to discuss my lineage.” He pulled a letter from his pocket.

“I hope that’s pleasant, at least,” Tracer patted him on the shoulder.

* * *

 

_8:00 P.M._

Everyone woke up to pack their luggage into the dropship. Winston offered to pilot until they reached Cincinnati, then switched with Soldier 76. The younger members sleepily tossed themselves into the seats while the older members drank some coffee.

Torbjorn used his years of Tetris playing to rearrange the luggage and sit with them.

Soldier 76 looked knowingly at Mercy, and then swallowed the Ativan and piloted the ship until they reached California.

* * *

 

_8:00 A.M., Disneyland, California_

Everyone took a nap upon arrival until opening time. Because of the funding, Jack was able to preorder tickets for everyone.

Zenyatta, Genji, Bastion, Orisa, and Efi gathered into one group waiting in line. After a group of teenagers paid for their ticket, Zenyatta came up to the booth.

“Four omnic tickets and one child ticket please,” Zenyatta requested, “These were pre-ordered.

“Okay…” A squeaky-voiced teenager stuttered, looking at Bastion and Orisa nervously, “I’m not sure if the rides will accommodate your models but you,” He pointed to Genji, “You’re not an omnic but it says so on the pre-order form.”

“I am an omnic!” Genji claimed, “Believe it!” He dashed ahead when he saw everyone was scanned in.

“Well, uh, have a nice day,” The teen mumbled, pressing a hidden panic button as soon as the group entered the park.

“Suckers,” Genji snickered.

“You know what, Efi,” Orisa tutted, “I’m not going to punish you for pantsing your gym teacher anymore. This is obviously worse.” She threw her change purse back at her. Efi yelled a triumphant yes and ran towards the souvenir store.

* * *

 

“Do you like… Teacups?” McCree stood near the swirly teacups ride.

“I do, actually” Hanzo replied, “They can be a thing of beauty, but they don’t look like those.”

“Well they have a cute little saucer where you can rest them. I think it’s nice.”

“I don’t get it but this ride looks fun.” Both got into line for the ride.

* * *

 

“Glad to know this place hasn’t changed a bit,” Ana commented, “I remember taking you here as a little girl, Fareeha.”

“Oh stop, mom,” Pharah blushed, hiding her hands in her face.

“You went here before?” Mercy asked.

“Oh yes! I remember the time Fareeha cried after the Matterhorn!” Ana laughed.

“No! Don’t mention that!” Pharah buried her face deeper.

“I took you to this ride to calm you down,” Ana patted her shoulder. The three stood in line for It’s a Small World.

* * *

 

Hanzo and McCree finally got onto the swirly teacups, sharing a cup. McCree took charge, grabbing the spinner and spinning it clockwise.

“It’s going to take more than that to make me vomit!” Hanzo taunted.

“Oh yeah?” McCree spinned faster.

“Yeah.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” McCree started using his cybernetic arm. Hanzo started to grip the rim of the cup. The ride operator looked nervously at the pair, noticing that their cup was going the fastest by a large margin. As the ride was coming to an end, he grabbed the lever and pulled it hard and fast. His heart started pounding even further as McCree kept spinning after it ended.

“Sir! This ride is done! Get off so others can get on!” He called to the pair. McCree stopped spinning and grabbed Hanzo, who was already hunched over and holding his stomach and mouth. Both ran over to the trashcan, with the cowboy letting the archer vomit first.

“Okay, you win,” Hanzo sighed in defeat.

“Ha! Yes!” McCree whooped.

“I’d like some food though…”

“Do you like raspberry beignets?” He asked, pointing to the stand.

“I guess?”

* * *

 

Mercy, Pharah, and Ana were finally seated for the It’s a Small World ride. To their surprise, Torbjorn was seated behind them.

“Torbjorn?” Pharah was confused, “What are you doing here?”

“I got into a fight with a ride operator over my height and he sent me here,” He grumbled, crossing his arms. The women giggled, “I’m tall enough for Space Mountain, dammit!”

“It’s a world of laughter; It’s a world of tears. There's so much that we share, that it's time we're aware. It's a small world after all,” Ana started singing.

“It’s a small world after all,” Pharah joined in.

“It’s a small world after all,” Mercy too.

“It's a small world after all, it's a small, small, small, small world!” All of the women sang.

“NOOOOOOOOOO!” Torbjorn yelled in agony.

“That’s you!” Pharah pointed to a blonde bearded boy next to Swedish flag.

“Shut up!” The Swede wept. The women kept singing along.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, at the Buzz Lightyear Astro Blaster…

“Cheater!” D.Va called Lucio. Lucio had beaten her score again.

“I am not!” Lucio called back, “I won fair and square!”

“Yes, you are!” She nudged him, “You’re getting a taste of your own medicine!”

“Doesn’t count if it’s the ride’s fault!” He pushed back.

“Settle down, children!”

“…What?” Both of them looked up to see Soldier 76.

“I’ll be the judge of that,” He added, “Winner gets dole whip.”

“Bring it!”

* * *

 

After the ride, Ana joined up with Reinhardt and Torbjorn while Pharah and Mercy went to the Matterhorn.

“I dare you to lick the rail,” Pharah smirked.

“That’s disgusting!” Mercy gasped, “Many people and goodness knows what else have touched that rail.”

“I’ll buy you a Mickey headband.”

“That’s not enough.”

Pharah’s phone vibrated. She unlocked it only to see another text from her mother. “Mom won’t stop texting me.” The texts were there as follows:

_Fareeha, I am at the Beauty and the Beast Event._

_Fareeha, I am at the Star Wars Exhibit._

_Fareeha, I am at the Pirates of the Caribbean ride. Reinhardt hates the changes._

_Fareeha, I am at the Cinderella castle._

“I have an idea,” Mercy smirked. She brought her cellphone out.

_Fareeha, don’t dare Angela to lick the rail._

“Come on!” Pharah threw her hands in the air, “What can I do to make her stop?”

“You lick the rail.” Pharah had a disgusted look on her face, “And _you_ buy _me_ the Mickey headband.”

“Ugh, fine,” She started to lick the rail as Mercy laughed.

* * *

 

Efi and Omnics were at the Dumbo ride. The ride operator looked confusedly at Bastion and Orisa, as he was on the phone with administration.

“Um, what do we do with bastion and OR-15 units? I doubt they’ll fit the rides,” He fiddled with the cord.

“Just send them to the Mickey show.” They hung up.

“Um, I’m sorry but bastion and OR-15 units can’t fit on any of the rides but you can watch the shows,” The operator nervously apologized, “And you,” pointing to Genji, “You are still not an omnic.”

“So?” Genji mocked. He and Zenyatta were sitting in one Dumbo while Efi had her own.

“I’m sorry, Efi,” Orisa said, “Bastion and I cannot fit here. Have fun.” She and Bastion walked away. The ride operator sighed and pressed the panic button, sending security outside of the line while the ride started.

* * *

 

While some other women were just done seeing Minnie Mouse. Zarya was in ecstasy eating a turkey leg.

“Sweet fatty meat!” She squealed through tears.

“This is America, alright,” Widowmaker chewed contentedly through her corndog.

“Another signature to my collection!” Mei inspected Minnie’s card.

“I’m impressed with this veggie burger,” Symmetra smiled at it.

“I wonder what Winston’s doing,” Tracer ate her chicken tenders.

“I wonder how is Zenyatta…”

“Oh, I’ve always wanted to know about that,” She spoke through chewing her fries.

“Well..”

* * *

 

_6:30 P.M., Cincinnati Zoo_

Winston had been ushered through the line and into the laboratory. He was asked to bring his documents. Beyond the windows and cages were dark rooms illuminated by holoscreens. There were scientists in white lab coats running around. Some zookeepers showed up to turn in other documents and left. It reminded him of the Lunar Horizon Colony.

He was following a scientist named Dr. Finch, the one who personally invited him here. Dr. Finch was a short man with brown hair and a blue tie.

“Harold Winston was a friend of mine,” Dr. Finch began, “Quite ambitious, and I can see it in you too.”

“I’m flattered,” Winston replied, “This zoo is rather impressive.”

“Also much more humane. Have a seat,” The doctor opened the door and locked it. The conference room had a table and a large holoscreen. Winston sat down in the chair opposite to the doctor’s. The gorilla look up, with statistics flying by and charts popping out. The doctor was using his laptop, “May I have a look into your documents?” Winston slid the folder to him.

“I take it you have knowledge of the lunar experiment?” Winston asked.

“Very much so,” Dr. Finch thumbed through the folder and input some numbers, “We were, after all, the provider of the most gorillas for the experiment. Ah, there you are, specimen 28, the last surviving one.”

“I’ve made peace with it, don’t blame yourselves. You humans only had good intentions.”

“A very mature and smart way to look at it.”

“It’s probably the healthiest way.”

“Indeed, you remember why we’re here today?”

“You said to discuss my lineage.”

“Yes, it’s probably something Harold forgot to tell you. Come with me.” Dr. Finch went out and Winston followed. The next room was like an abandoned museum, full of stuffed gorillas and other apes.

“What is this?”

“Winston,” Dr. Finch pointed to a male gorilla standing tall, holding a wax child, “This is your great-grandfather, Harambe. His death may have fueled internet humor for a year but it fueled the fire of animal preservation for years after. Perhaps it will give you insight on the gifts you have, especially how well you took to gene therapy.”

“I have… family?” Winston stood awestruck.

“Harambe was a bright ape, but unfortunately he killed a child with it. You on the other hand, thanks to my friend, have used the gifts you inherited to do something great.”

“After all this time of being an outcast to my own kind, I actually have someone I could look up to?”

“Indeed, it’s not the cards you are dealt with, but what you do with them.” Winston looked at Harambe for a while, as Dr. Finch realized the gorilla needed space.

* * *

 

Sombra was maniacally laughing by the signs, surrounded by churro wrappers. She hacked the system writing things like “Pluto’s Piss World”, “Hugh Jass”, “Dolan Fart Fort”, and a poorly formatted version of the lyrics to “It’s a Small World”.

Reaper wasn’t too far off, trying soft drinks from around the world. Soldier 76 bumped into him, flanked by Lucio and D.Va, who both had dole whip in their hands because of a tie.

“What are you doing here?” Soldier 76 asked.

“Sombra took my churros,” Reaper replied sadly.

“So what’s a good soft drink here?”

“I suggest you try Beverly.”

“Thanks.” Soldier 76 grabbed a cup and poured some Beverly in. He took a sip, but promptly spit it out, roaring, “PIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSS!”

“I’m not sure if that’s a tic or he’s genuinely disgusted with it,” D.Va commented.

“I think it’s both,” Lucio laughed.

“Are you going to tell me that Space Mountain is a children’s ride?” Soldier 76 sarcastically asked.

“Yes,” Reaper sarcastically answered. They both ran to Space Mountain and Lucio and D.Va could hear the resounding sound of “PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSS! SHIIIIIIIIIT! DAMMIIIIIIIT!” and “FUUUUUUUUUUUCK!”

* * *

 

Genji was zipping and screaming while being chased by security guards.

“Pay your human ticket!” They yelled.

“NOOOO!” The cyborg ninja screamed, crashing through his fellow allies.

“Zenyatta had a point,” Symmetra huffed.

“Don’t mess with Disney,” Ana lectured him.

“OR ELSE!” Reinhardt followed.

“I may be high on sugar, but I can still mess with your suit, _hijo de puta_!” Sombra yelled as she was knocked to the ground, hacking.

“You still have no chill!” Lucio stated.

“You should not have lied on your pre-order,” Zenyatta admonished.

“Do you want the Ativan too?” Mercy threatened.

“SHIIIIIIIIT!” Soldier 76 screamed when bumped. Reaper glared at him while holding Jack for balance.

The only person to not topple over was Hanzo, who was standing righteously in front of McCree. Genji found himself unable to move. “You have started trouble for the last time!” Hanzo grabbed his brother by the scruff of his neck and dragged to the payment booth.

“I’ll switch my omnic ticket for a human ticket, sir,” Genji said meekly and paid.

“Finally! Thank you!” The squeaky-voiced teen yelled happily.

* * *

 

The Overwatch team gathered to watch the fireworks. Zenyatta and Symmetra sat next to each other.

“I guess we’re both nervous,” Symmetra said.

“I guess we’ve both done a lot of thinking,” Zenyatta replied.

“I think we’re both more than friends and less than lovers.”

“Agreed.” They held hands.

“Do you appreciate me?” Hanzo stood next to McCree.

“Yes,” McCree gave a tight side hug, “Very much.” Hanzo blushed but still felt very comfortable in McCree’s grasp.

“Truce?” Soldier 76 asked.

“Truce,” Reaper agreed. They both shared a firm handshake and a tight hug. A muffled curse word came out of the leader.

“Sorry,” Soldier 76 apologized, embarrassed.

“Don’t be, it adds character.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed reading all of this!


End file.
